Caught in the kinky act
by AestheticPisces
Summary: Jessie accidentally walks in at the wrong time, accidentally watches james have an intense orgasm. Where does this bring their relationship? Contains heavy smut, romance, and a bit of humor. Enjoy. Might have some spelling errors, I wrote this at 4 am. Oneshot.


James got up out of his tent, Meowth has his own cat sized tent, and Jessie was sleeping in hers which was right beside james' tent basically touching.

" _fuck_ , It's almost 6 A.M and I can't even get to sleep, still dark tho.." James quietly talked to himself. "I need to take care of some buisness" James layed down and put in earbuds with music playing loudly, taking his already rock hard cock out and started thrusting his hand up and down fast, he moaned loudly on accident. " _Ahh~"_ He already felt like he was about to cum. "James?" Jessie asked groggily through her tent. "What was that noise, I'll be there in a moment." James couldn't hear what she had just said over the music playing. " _F-fuckk"_ James unknownly moaned outloud again. "James? Wait...what? Are you alright? I'm coming." Jessie unzipped her tent and started to crawl out. Meanwhile..James had his eyes shut tight, about to have a huge orgasm. "Jame-" She stood still hoping he wouldn't notice her. " _Oh god I'm cumming!"_ His eyes shut tightly as he arches his back and grabs his cock tightly and bites into his pillow, mouth wide open with the hottest orgasmic face Jessies ever seen. " _Ahhhh~Jessica! I love you so much! I feel so good gah~awuhh"_ James came everywhere. Jessies face was red and in shock, lustful shock, she was so aroused, shes never seen James this way before, calling _her_ name! She wanted to slap the fuck out of him for thinking of her in that way, but she didn't. She slowly zipped up the tent hoping and praying to arceus he wouldn't open his eyes or take his earbuds out, but of course, he did both. "Jessie! oh...god." James was about to cry from embarrassment. "James I...Didn't mean to barge in like this I-" James pulled on his boxers and jeans, no shirt, and crawled out of his tent, he was crying, he ran off into the pokeforest. "James! Wait! I didn't mean to-!" Jessie secretly followed close behind. James stopped by at a hotspring and leaned against the tree sobbing. Jessie was watching behind a nearby tree. He had no idea why he was rock hard again needing to cum. "Fuck you stupid erection! I thought I took care of you!" He yelled out loud. Grabbing his cock out of frustration to make it flacid but instead " _Ah~"_ the touch pleasured him, with no control he moaned VERY loud, but knew he was far from the campsite. "I can't fucking take this! I need Jessica, I need her so badly!" He kicked the tree in frustration, dropping his pants revealing his huge throbbing cock once again to Jessie, unknowingly. Pounding and thrusting his length " _Ah~ I need you Jessica, when will you realize that, Ahh~ *pants* *pants* Oh Jessica, oh Jessica~"_ He panted and moaned over and over again while thrusting against his cock, he arched his back against the tree about to _really_ finally explode and be satisfied when he hears a stick snap, he stopped and looked around, a bit weirded out. But he knew he couldn't stop, he was already edging himself, just the slightest touch will make him uncontrollably cum, he gripped himself, body started shuttering, he was about to lose control! "James!" Jessie walked up, staring at him, James stood frozen in fear of cumming in front of her, not knowing if he did last time or not. "J-J- _Jessie"_ He moaned, "Go away I'm about to c-cum, please go, I c-can't hold back m-much l-longer!" Jessie shook her head no, she instead walked towards James, reached inside her panties and started fucking herself lustfully beside James, breathing her hot breath into James' ear. She grabbed his cock that he had been neglecting to touch and he snaps, he slides down the tree into a sitting position, legs open _"Ahhhh, Jessica, J-Jessica Mmmnnnnn Ohh **...FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM** "_ James starts pushing Jessie away from him frantically, afraid and embarrassed, instead Jessie moans _"Ohh Jamessss~, Daddy~ I want you.. **Need** you." _Because Jessie somehow knew that drove him fucking insane. She wanted to push him over the edge, she enjoyed the power over him and his cock, she never knew she had this sort of kink. Jessie rubs harder, harder, faster and even licks inbetween the crevest of his throbbing head once. James arches his back, clutches the closest thing to him which happened to be Jessie breast, causing her to moan loudly from shock. His hard cock sprays, his head flies back with an open mouth. _"Jessic_ _aaaaa_ _- **Ahhghh, I'm cumming!!!** ~"_ This drove her insane. James sprayed cum all over his chest. She slammed down her partner and started wildly kissing him. "James, oh James, I need you now!!" James sat up, was barely recovered from the intense orgasm he just had to notice Jessie was layed down in front of him, no pants or panties and legs opened fully. He felt like he was in some sort of dream. " _Oh_ Jessica, you look so hot." James slid his tongue into Jessies mouth, twisting their tongues together wildly like there was no tomorrow. Didn't take James very long to become rock hard again, cock sticking straight up ready to go again. Jessie grabbed it firmly making James flinch and let out a soft grunt, thrusting into her firm grip "Jessica!" James moaned. " _My little James, or should I say, oh daddyyyy~"_ This was enough to drive him crazy, "Okay, _kitten."_ He smirked at Jessie as her cheeks became flushed red and warm. James wasted no time showing Jessie up. He grabbed her legs forcing them open wide, he forced himself inside of her tight entrance. _"Ahhhh~Daddy~"_ She moaned with a slight snicker until he **pounded** into her as hard as possible. She screamed, this time accidentally screaming daddy. "Okay I-i get it! Fuck me daddy, please!"

He moaned " _Fuck yes kitten" "Keep calling me daddy, I'm gonna cum inside your tight little pussy!"_ Jessie was in shock! She's NEVER heard or seen or felt James be dominant like this, she never knew how kinky he was. He...sure can be a man when he wants. She thought. Her thought soon got interrupted with a big violent thrust inside her tight hole, she moaned. _Daddyyyy~ You're gonna make me cummmmm!!!_ Those words made James snap, without being able to say he was close, _"Fuck! **Jessica!! Kitten!! I'm c-c-c-cumming!"**_ His body shuttered with orgasms. **_"I'm cumming tooo, Ahhhh~Ja-Daddy!!!!"_** James felt her walls tighten against him while he shot semen all inside her tightening hole. **_pant_** **_*pant*_** "Jessica- I love you" "James-I kove you two" Jessie and James intertwined their naked bodies beside the hot spring, cuddling until ths both fell asleep..

 ** _*Morning*_** Meowth: **"OH MY ARCEUS YOUS TWO ARE NAKED MY EYESSSSES!** " Meowth ran away from the hot springs back to the campsite, attempting to steam clean his "innocent" eyes. Meanwhile, Jessica and James remained asleep, cuddling and enjoying their time together.

 **The End.**


End file.
